His Forever Girl
by kimbuhlay
Summary: O/S, set sometime in early s3. Elena and Stefan are over, and her romance with Damon is in its early stages, teetering on the brink of developing into something more. Date-night fluff piece; rated M for mild adult content.


**A/N: Hey, everybody. This is my first attempt at writing an M-rated fic, so I'm a little hesitant to share this. Anyone who knows me would know that I'm incredibly awkward and very conservative, so the fact that I even managed to write smut at all (although it may seem quite tame to some of you) is a miracle in itself.  
I have, however, come to the realisation that in general, people prefer to read stories with an M rating. For those of you who are following my other stories, I'm eternally grateful, but I would like to explore a little and perhaps increase the ratings of one or both of them in order to open them to a wider audience. I wrote this little fluff piece to experiment with my dark side and gauge your reactions, so I'd appreciate your feedback.  
I hope this isn't too awkward and weird... ~ K**

* * *

"Elena Gilbert, you live in a town of vampires, werewolves and witches," Damon Salvatore pointed out incredulously. "How scary can a horror movie be when you live one every day?"

The small mound of comforter, cushions and chocolate brown tresses did not move, and Damon laughed as he leaned over towards her end of the couch and tugged the blanket from her grasp. Undeterred, she drew her knees to her chest and hid her face behind them.

"It's not even a scary part of the movie, you weakling."

"I know," Elena said in a small, muffled voice. "But I'm already scared for what happens next."

"The vampire will bite her. It's inevitable. Every vampire movie ever made is basically the same." Damon paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Except Twilight, that's totally a chick-flick."

Elena shoved him playfully. "Don't insult Twilight. You wish you could be as desirable as Edward Cullen."

Damon narrowed his ice-blue eyes coldly. "Elena, I am five times as desirable as some sparkling, bunny-eating vampire." He hadn't meant for it to sound so suggestive.

Elena swallowed, hard, and Damon's sharp eyes followed the movement in her throat. He could hear her heartbeat increase slightly and saw her bite her lip.

With any other girl, Damon knew how to handle this situation. He'd move closer, touch her arm or her face, say something flirtatious, and wait for the girl to fling herself at him.

This was Elena. She wasn't just any girl, another conquest or notch in his bedpost. She wasn't an overnight girl, or even a couple-of-months girl.

She was a _forever_ girl.

So Damon scooted back to his corner on the couch, grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn, and resumed watching the movie as if nothing had happened.

He heard her sigh as she shifted back into her curled-up position. It was always like this. She'd broken up with Stefan three months ago, while he'd been off on his ripper rampage with the friendly neighbourhood Original. He'd since returned, but Elena had wanted little to do with him and his hollow apologies. In his absence, she'd found herself spending more and more time with Damon.

Two weeks ago, the tension had been all too much and they'd kissed on her porch. They didn't know how to define their relationship, and the only other person who knew was Caroline – the girl craved gossip more than blood and could sense it from a mile away – who'd been sworn to secrecy. Since their kiss, the time they'd spent alone together had been rife with awkward flirting and unintentional innuendos. Almost anything Damon said or did caused Elena to react like an infatuated thirteen-year-old, and he could tell she hated her body for betraying her. Damon felt the same way, and it frustrated him – he, _Damon Salvatore_, was not supposed to get nervous around girls.

Elena squealed again as the vampire in the movie descended from the ceiling, huge pointed fangs piercing the girl's soft white neck like a knife cutting butter.

Damon laughed again. "You've been bitten at least half a dozen times!"

"Exactly, I know it's an unpleasant experience!" Elena protested, refusing to look up at the television.

"Oh, come on, it doesn't have to be unpleasant." Damon winked at her without thinking and cringed when her cheeks flared red. She turned determinedly back to the screen, but again, the signs were evident: she was undeniably attracted to him.

He knew this already, of course – he never would have kissed her if he'd thought otherwise. They'd been on one 'date' since that porch kiss: they'd had dinner at the Grill; he'd walked her home; she'd said she had a great time; he'd kissed her cheek and that was that. Two days previously, they'd even held hands while grocery shopping, as Damon refused to let Elena go anywhere alone while Klaus was on the loose.

Other than these small things, however, neither of them had had the courage to define themselves, so the awkwardness continued.

He saw Elena looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked slightly at her with his trademark Damon charm. She looked away, only to jump as a moment of tense silence in the movie was broken by a sudden swarm of evil-looking bats.

Damon lunged at her with his vampire speed, seizing her at the waist and snarling in her ear, his hot breath on her neck. She screamed in surprise, only to dissolve into helpless giggles as he tickled her, his fingers dancing over the sides of her ribs. He paused, leaning over her, and she gazed up at him, flushed, breathless and downright beautiful, her hair fanned out around her.

He kissed her nose and sat up, pulling her with him. "Just come here already," he said, trying to sound casual. "I'll protect you from the things that go bump in the night."

Elena smiled and relaxed back against him, resting her head on his chest. He entwined his fingers within hers, crossed over their arms in front of her, and she snuggled into him. He could smell her scent, vanilla and warmth and something that was just so _Elena_ that he couldn't place it; he felt like he wanted to breathe it in for the rest of his existence.

It seemed so natural and comfortable to be together like this. Elena would squeeze his hand when something onscreen scared her, and he discovered he was content simply to watch her as she watched the movie. She fascinated him. Soon he began absently tracing his fingers along her arm and playing with her hair, longing to maintain contact with her, to have some sense of intimacy between them. He heard her breathe out a shuddering sigh as the closing credits of the movie rolled across the screen. He hadn't even watched the rest.

"What now?" Elena breathed, turning her head to look up at him through her long eyelashes. Impulsively, Damon leaned down to peck her lips quickly before gently disentangling himself from her and standing up. He felt slightly guilty at the disappointment in her eyes, but quickly brushed it aside.

"I'm thirsty," Elena said, to break the silence.

"I'll get you some water," Damon offered, but she shook her head.

"It's fine, I'll get it." She walked into the kitchen and Damon took the opportunity to mentally kick himself. Why couldn't he think straight around her?

Elena let out a shaky breath once she was in the sanctuary of the kitchen. The tension between them was almost suffocating. Sooner or later, one of them would crack under the pressure and it would probably result in a fight. She wasn't sure their newly hatched relationship would be able to take it.

She really did want water, so she took a deep breath and walked over to the cupboard. Unfortunately, the shelf was too high, and even on the very tips of her toes, her fingertips merely grazed a glass.

Suddenly, she felt Damon's presence behind her, and his fingers brushed hers as they curled around the glass and slowly brought it down.

His body against her back instantly set her skin alight. Her heart felt as if it would break out of her ribcage and if his heart could beat, she was sure it would match hers pulse for pulse. She turned slowly to face him, her previously outstretched hand alighting on his chest and her eyes slowly tracing from where her fingertips rested, up to his collarbone, to his lips, and then directly into his piercing gaze. His close proximity made it hard for her to breathe.

It seemed like an eternity that they stared at each other, but then Elena's gaze flickered back to his lips.

"Elena…"

She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

His hands flitted to her waist, pulling her into him, and the forgotten glass dropped to the ground, shattering into a million fragments.

With superhuman speed, Damon lifted her off the floor and swept across the kitchen, gently placing her on the bench without breaking contact.

"Don't want you…" Damon murmured between kisses. "To cut yourself…"

Elena smiled into the mouth of her ever-protective not-quite-boyfriend, twisting her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer.

It was the most passionate they had been together, a far cry from the few chaste kisses they had shared in the past few weeks. Damon's tongue delved deep into her mouth, exploring new territory, his teeth gently catching at her bottom lip, and Elena moaned appreciatively. He grasped at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head and running his hands over her smooth, newly exposed skin. Within seconds, Elena returned the favour, her palms flat against his pectoral muscles; their discarded shirts lay forgotten with the shards of broken glass on the marble-patterned tiles.

In a heartbeat, they were upstairs in Damon's bedroom and Elena was falling back into the luxurious bed linen, gasping for air. Damon stopped for a second, gazing at her in complete adoration. He'd never seen her look so radiant, so beautiful. It was like he was seeing her for the first time, genuinely seeing her without interference or adulteration, and in his eyes she embodied the very word perfection. She blinked up at him, puzzlement showing on her face as she tucked her flowing hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing," he assured her, and in an instant he'd rid himself of his jeans and was leaning over her. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone and then pressed a fleeting kiss to the top of her breast before she pulled his lips back to meet her own.

She slipped off her jeans and Damon again regarded her in awe, spread out before him, wearing only her black lace bra with matching underwear. This image would be imprinted on him until his dying day. No matter what happened between them, tonight or ever, he knew a part of him would always love Elena Gilbert, his warrior princess. She didn't look fragile and human to him right now; she looked every bit the confident goddess.

Elena gazed up at Damon, almost frightened by the intensity of the desire in his gaze. It sent the blood rushing through her veins, bringing it to the surface, her own hunger for him bubbling beneath her flesh. As he lowered himself to kiss her again, she brought her lips to his ear.

"Bite me," she whispered breathlessly.

His blue eyes widened in shock and after a moment's hesitation, he shook his head.

"We both want it; don't make me beg you. Bite me, Damon!" Her voice rose in pitch and volume until it cracked on his name, and he kissed her one last time, deeply, before he went to her neck.

Elena rolled her head to the side and felt him graze his teeth lightly along her skin, before he nipped at her earlobe. The sensations drove her wild, and she could feel his boxer-clad arousal pressing against her bare thigh.

He kissed her neck again, and then gently allowed his fangs to pierce her skin, his eyes flooding red with lust and hunger. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she screamed in ecstasy. _Damon was right_, she thought. _It really is pleasurable_, but she lost all coherent thought as he began to drink, ravenously drawing in gulps of her precious lifeblood.

To Damon, her blood was more potent, more intoxicatingly delicious than any he had tasted in his vampire lifespan; it was as addictive as her scent. He found it completely erotic to see her pleasure in this sinful, carnal torture.

It was unlike any feeling Elena had ever experienced. The loss of blood caused instant lightheadedness, but the pain was like a thousand pinpricks and kept her from losing consciousness. The feeling was so completely _sensual_, so beyond anything she'd ever experienced with Stefan or Matt, and it sent bursts of fire through her veins and straight to her core. She could feel every fiber of her being climbing higher and higher… and then it stopped, his teeth releasing her, and she almost cried out in desperate frustration.

Damon kissed her, his eyes glittering as she writhed beneath him. She could taste her own blood on her tongue, the coppery taste mingling with the taste of him. He quickly bit his own wrist and offered it to her.

"Drink, quickly," he begged her hoarsely. "I don't want you to faint."

Elena drank obediently and felt his blood course through her body, heightening all her senses and setting all of her nerves on edge even more so than they were already. When she'd consumed her fill, she pushed his arm away and they kissed once more. She ran her fingers over his well-defined abdomen before she slipped them under the elastic of his boxers.

"Damon…" she whimpered, but she didn't need to say anymore. In the blink of an eye, he'd removed both his boxers and her underwear and buried himself inside her.

It took all of Elena's concentration not to come undone immediately, and she breathed deeply as they began to move together.

It felt so perfect, so right. Before Damon, sex to Elena had been something she'd tried to avoid more often than not; she'd only done it out of obligation and acknowledgement of progressing to that stage in a relationship. To Damon, it had just been a way to pass the time. Now, together, as clichéd as it sounded, it was truly making love and Elena couldn't get enough of it.

All her muscles in her body clenched in euphoria and Damon groaned, thrusting deeper into her. He knew this wouldn't last much longer, and he leaned down to kiss her quickly before resuming his previous pace.

His gaze locked with hers, the scorching blue eyes meeting soft brown, their connection so intense it sent shivers surging through Elena's spine. With one last powerful stroke, they fell together, their bodies shuddering, calling each other's names, falling into oblivion.

Elena lay completely spent on the bed as Damon rolled over onto his back beside her, panting hard. Her eyes remained closed and for a moment Damon believed she'd fallen asleep, until her eyes fluttered open and found him.

"Does this mean you're mine now?" Elena asked quietly.

Damon laughed, brushing her hair from her face with one finger. "Elena, I was yours from the moment I met you. We just didn't know it yet."

She was silent for a moment, her expression thoughtful, before she spoke again.

"Damon?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath at the endearment and saw a shy smile spread across her face. "You were right."

"I usually am; about what, though?"

"You _are_ more desirable than Edward Cullen."

She laughed with him this time, and it was his favourite sound.

They climbed under the covers and lay together, Elena on her stomach with her head and right hand resting on his bare chest. Her fingers traced idly along his skin, toying with his chest hair, and she looked up at him again from under those long lashes.

"Damon?" This time her voice was quieter, unsure. He kissed her forehead in an attempt to soothe her.

"Yes?"

"I love you." The words came out in a rush and seemed to surprise her, as she followed them with a torrent of babble. "I mean, you don't have to say it back, I don't want you to… that is, if you don't mean it; if you _do_, by all means-"

"Elena," Damon interrupted, and she looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "I love you, too." The worry melted from her expression and she smiled in relief, moving to kiss him slowly, showing him with her actions what her words could not properly express.

The world around them, their turbulent lives of repeatedly conquering evil, ceased to exist for the two lovers in the old Salvatore boarding house. There was no way of knowing what was waiting around the corner; some new villain or tragedy to deal with, more death and destruction – none of it mattered, not for that night.

For that one night, there was only the reformed vampire once immune to love, his _forever_ girl, and their newly blossoming love story.

For that one night, they continued to lose themselves in each other until the dawn broke.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. As I said, please, _please_ review. ~ K**


End file.
